The a treasured love that has a demon of lust
The treasured love that has a demon of lust, is a tale about Zenos and Alexzandra's love for one another. A few months have passed since their quest to kill the furies and now they have begun a romantic montage. Zenos has gotten better at controling his inner demon, but what will happen on Valentine's day? Alexzandra told him he would get a wonderful surprise, he wonders what will it be and what his inner demon will do? Characters #Zenos #Alexzandra Sciffer Synopsis *Ok, it's been a little more than six months since, Zenos's travels to Hades and his near death quest to kill the furies, in which he did infact accomplish. Now Zenos has been in a two months relationship with the lovely and talented Alexzandra Sciffer. During this time, Zenos spends countless time around her making her feel as comfortable as possible. But he also fears that something is dangerously wrong, almost like his inner demon will take over. Zenos prepares himself for the most interesting Valentine's day yet. THE TREASURED LOVE THAT HAS A DEMON OF LUST My day started off normal, and by normal actually meant it. No monsters had attacked me all day, and I had finally found a job in the city. I was a bustboy at this nice coffee shop. It was pretty cool, I got some perks and considering it was a well paying job, I didn't hesistate. Besides I did need all the money I could get. I was now a demigod, that was tided down. Yeah, that's right ladies your beloved Zenos was taken, sorry I'm no player like my pops. Quick recap, six moths ago, I had been claimed by a God. Yet can you believe that! ME a child of a God. If that wasn't enough, it was by the God of War, Ares. Oh and by the way, their are others if you'd ask around. Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian: you name it they have. The worlds a pretty big place. But anyways, like i was saying. I was a child of a god and being as how I had a demonic temper, I didn't blame him. I had lost my mom to some furies, spirits of vengence, when I was young and I learned to contain my anger as I grew up, until I was claimed. By then I gave up on that, and used my frustration at my will. you call, splitting some Empusai with some regrets 'at my will' So now I live more or less like your everyday normal teenager. If you call being chased by monsters all day and having the ability to summon fire at will, normal then yeah. Pretty much. I wiped the tabels and looked over at my boss. It was sadly a teenaged girl, she was only two years older than me, and from the way she talked and looked and stared at me, she had a crush on me. Lucy had long black hair and light brown eyes. I couldn't blame her for liking me. Not that I'm conceded or anything, but yeah know we children of Ares always get the girls. I mean we're just ruggidly handsome. I mean we were nothing like that Percy Jackson fella, who by the way, I've learned to be cool with. He's just a popular boy that kinda doesn't care about that. But asside from the whole being athleticlly fit, I never cared about girls in that way. I mean yeah, Alexzandra was the first girl that I've ever felt something for. And beside her there was nothing in the world I would mess with. After finishing the tables, Lucy told me to clean the bathrooms. Worse job ever. I mean have you seen what customers do in the bathroom. Some have the balls to take dumps in a public place. I don't even do that! To tell ya the truth, I never like doing that at Camp either. Feels weird. Anyways, aside from that papertowels cascades the floors and people seem to spit out their gum, into the urineals. Yeah, people have no manners or higine. After work, that's when I decided to let us of my fire powers. I used my pyrokinesis, to prepell myself away from the coffee shop as fast as I could. Aside from having a deep crush on me, Lucy was also on the lines of being a closer walker, or how normal people would say, STALKER! What are you doing! ''A voice called to me. I suddenly stopped midflight and fell into a tuck and roll minuover. It was the damn demon again. He always surprised me, He need to come with warning signals. ''Why are you running away from the beautiful girl, come on! Let's have fun, I mean it's just another name to remember, besides she's mortal, who's to say Alex will know anything about it! The moment he said that, I could imagine looking at myself in the mirror and seeing myself with a big grin that looked miniacle and evil. I ignored the idea of cheating on Alexzandra and left the scene. After reaching the bus station, I meet with Aurgus, the hundred eyed security guard of Camp Half-Blood. He decided to pick me up today at the Bus station which was kinda creepy. As he drove onto the high way, I thought about the whole weird thing with my inner demon. It seemed like he had a crush on Lucy. And considering what happened when I first made it to camp, and his infactuation with Clarisse. the way, she's my hallf-sister. It's kinda gross, Honestly I wished he never liked her, but the ideas the demon had was creepy I didn;t want to risk getting into any problems. When we finally made to Camp, I quickly thanked Aurgus for the drive and headed towards the Hermes Cabin, yeah about that Nemesis isn't an important god, so she doesn't have a cabin for her children. Seemed kinda weird, but Nathan said he was working on that. Brother of Alexzandra and another child of Nemesis When I came in She was on the computer. I didn't exactly make out what she was doing, but instead I tried to surprise her. Which by the way wasn't easy at times. He suddenly closed her eyes and gave her a kiss on the neck. She shreiked and then jumped to end up giving me a good pop in the nose. By the way should I have mentioned she doesn't like being scared or surprised. Alexzandra was now wearing a lovely green blouse which was rather nicely fashioned and she had on army cargos that sagged. It was weared when she dressed like a guy sometimes, I wondered if she felt comfortable, but the thing about that was I wasn't gonna ask her. "Hey!" She smiled clicking on an icon as the web browser pulled up. "How was your day," "Good, I'm still not comfortable around Lucy, she seems kinda perky when she's around me and it makes me feel uncomfortable." "Z, you don't think? Nah" She shrugged it off then went back to reading an article online. "But, it wouldn't be something completely rediculous, I mean, I..." "You what?" I wondered "But, what if. I mean it's not that uncommon, besides the first few months are always..." "What!" I spunn her chair around and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Do you think that Lucy could have a crush on me?" "What do you think, I'm your girlfriend of course I think that!" Her blue eyes staggered towards the floor as she felt abit embarrased about the whole situation. I grasped her hand and laced fingers within hers. Slowly drawing closer towards her lips, I closed my eyes. In an instant we were kissing. Boyfriend an girlfriend. Her lips were soft and lusterous. I felt like I was kissing a cloud, as to say It was really soft. As I pulled away, Travis Stroll stood driectly infront of us. "Eh emm." He cleared his throat. "I thought there was a rule against, two people being alone in a cabin" He murmured. "Sorry, I was just leaving." I murmured. "Yeah." He said in a hostile manner. "Wait! Z, how about we go for a walk!" Alex called out. Travis gazed at me in a rather protective brother fashion as we walked out. I couldn't blame him considering she was a guest at the Hermes cabin, but the idea of him acting like a brother seemed to me more like he liked her too. ______ We walked the shore of the beach for awhile in which, Alex told me about her day. She told me that she had gotten to know Annabeth Chase. I wondered why, considering she never cared about her and her crew anyways. She thought that Percy was too perfect, Grover was abit of a flirt and cruel considering he left the camp to be the protector of the wild, and Thalia seemed to be selfish and impowered fearing she would be the person of the Great Prophecy. I mean besides all the things that happened in there lives the whole thing about Kronus rising also seemed abit farfetched. We finally took a seat at the shore, to run into Percy Jackson. He swam to shore, sporting nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. I wondered why he was sporting just trunks considering he was the son of Poseidon. "Hey." He said passing by. I nodded silently as he walked by and headed for the Poseidon cabin. His black hair was now becoming curly considering he probably had spent an hour or two in the ocean. I gazed back to make sure he wasn't around then I cuddled with Alex on the shores of the beach. We watched the waves as the sun set. Her blonde hair now looked gorgeous with the dying shine of the sun grazing it. I kissed her head as we watched the sun set. When the sunset, we headed for the dinning pavalion and talked with Chiron. He and Mr D both decided to make an acception for a sea side dinner for us. We ended up having a picnic at the beach, she was dressed in caprees and a thin layer of a cashmere sweater wrapped around her. Her hair was curled for some unexplained reason. Besides the random hair curling, it was a perfectly normal date. Alex told me about her father deciding to move to San Fransico, to which I being a faithful student of Annabeth's Greek History class, told me he was going somewhere Demigods cannot live at. It was supposed to be about the whole monsters being their and the whole Titan army right about the city, but it was more about the whole thing I said: Romans, Greeks, Norse, Egyptian. Many gods being around this one country limits the whole where you can go. After dinner we made-out. Yeah, that's right. We kendeled the flames of love. Nothing too graphic for two teenaged demigods. I mean, I'm not a child of Aphrodite. Even Ares knows when to stop something. So we just passionately kissed each other for a few hours. After that, we headed over to the forest and took a nice star-light walk. There was no camp games today, so we spent an extensively longer time in the woods then needed. Again, we made out, talked and shared our feelings about things. At ten, we made our way back to the cabins and I snuck into the Ares cabin, for some strange reason, everyone didn't notice two teens enter and leave. I didn't feel like sleeping so I took my M22's and hopped on my motorcycle as we crusied the night. We drove around the city, which was kinda hard considering there wasn't much to do in Long Island. Sadly, everyone was asleep. Ironic who your the only ones that don't wanna sleep. In a sudden movement of the handlebar, I began to hear the voice of the demon again. Hahahaha, now your with this one, make up your mind. It's about time we do this together, ''the voice persisted. ''I mean Lucy or Alex, better yet Lucy and Alex, we could use them both. I'll be up for lending you a hand with that Lucy, her appearance is rather seductive and the idea that she likes you too, makes me even more interested. I pulled over and thought over about what had just happened. Alex was now nessled in her leather jacket and bikers helm. I never thought about the demon taking control over my love life, or ever liking someone else other than Clarisse. Eww, gross. Anyways, thinking that I needed some fresh air, I decided to park the motorcycle and we walked for awhile. _______ VALENTINE"S DAY Ok, now I was in trouble, Appearantly yesterday, I had unconsciously asked Lucy out for a valentines day dinner, and if that was worse, Alex had promised me something specail tonight, so not only was I dead, but I was even more dead than those whole dwelled in Tartarus. The coffee shop was packed with couples this morning, which was ok with me, the more people were around the less likely I was gonna get trapped in a conversation with Lucy. I didn't know exactly how to break it do her, considering I had blacked out the entire time I talked to her. All I could remember was having the annoying voice of the demon, speaking to me as I washed the tables then suddenly I remember her smiling at me and agreeing to a date. I thought she was crazy considering how I had told her I was in a relationship. Surprisingly, he never even bothered to check I was still going out with Alex. Which I am! Taking a few deep breath and a few cups of Powerade, I stood my distance away from her. Today was supposed to be Valentine's day and the though of having to cancel a date was something rather extreme. I hated demon for all the crap he put me through. I gazed at the clock and hoped time would move by fast. When I finally got off work, I had to tell her. It was driving me crazy, I didn't care if I'd lose my job, considering I had great people skills and a tolerance to just about anything in the field of work, I knew I'd be fine. Besides my workskills were beyond any teenager my age. I told her carefully and slowly, which only served to make her furious. When I finished, she didn't say a word. Which wasn't a good thing. I gazed at all the facial expressions she had made, which by the way weren't good. By the time she opened her mouth to speak, I knew exactly what it was she was going to say. I mean besides the fact she was my superior she had the right to fire me. But all she did was say "Alright, I understand." Her eyes told me she didn't but I didn't try explaining. Arriving at Camp late, wasn't something good, considering it was random. I looked everywhere for Alex, She was nowhere to be found. After finally giving up, I headed for the creek and found her in the forest, sporting the most normal attire I had ever seen her wear. She sported a black tanktop shirt, her hair was curled and fashioned over oneside of her head. Her pants were gray jeans and she had on a pair of Jordans which to me made me feel a bit weird.considering I had never seen her wear such clothes. It made her look normal, which was kinda disappointing. "Z, happy valentine's day." She said gingerly. Her blue eyes sparkled as she walked up to me. I gazed at her and suddenly I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, but I knew that right now actions spoke louder than words. She kissed me and suddenly, I caught a glimps of thought from the demon. He dreamed of having a night with Alex. Which in other words seemed rather inapporpiate. I suddenly shuted him out of thought. I focused on the kiss: Her soft lips and the way she was dressed. She had done all this for me, the least I could do was help her out. I smiled in hopes of my father living out his promise. As I pulled away I told her I had a surprise for her. In my defense, I honestly thought he wasn't going to show up. When we arrived at Central Park, my hopes were down. The plan was for Hermes to meet us her at ten, which by the way was curfew time at Camp. We sat on the Great Lawn for thirty minutes, until a delievery truck parked in front. A man dressed in a IPS drivers suit came out of the truck wearing a hat the had wings on it along with a scriber's pad and a cellphone. Heremes had finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late, Hade's had a last minute delievery along with Aphrodite needing her perfume on time, anyways, how can I be of services, Zenos." The god smiled. He had salt and pepper hair and blue eyes which made everyone uncomfrotable. I swiftly made my way to Hermes and whispered something into his ears. He smiled and nodded. With that, he told us to close our eyes and smile. When I opened them, I was dressed in a nice suit along with my hair being tied back and neatly groomed along side Alex on a balcony in the Eiffel Tower. She now had on a fashionible dress that made her eyes sparkel. Her hair was let down and curled at the tips. She looked stunningly beautiful and elegant. I wondered if Hermes would ever help me out for our anniversery. She gazed at me in awe. "This is France?!" She said in amazement. "How did you." She smiled with wonder and amazement at the thought that I had set all of this up. "Hermes, and Dad did me a favor, I have to help them out when the TItans attack though, which is a small price to pay considering I am a demon." "You know what? You're pretty amazing when you wanna be." She said with a smile on her face. "The thing is only one person can make me be and fell amazing and that's you." I smiled right back at her. This is how I liked it, No monsters, No complications and No demons telling me what to do. "Now, come on why don't we hurry up and eat so I can walk around paris with the most wonderful girl in the world." She leaned in a kissed me, this time It was a kiss that I had forsee. This one wasn't with tounge, or the soft lips, It was a kiss that showed me that we would be together forever.